Somebody to You
Somebody to You is a brand new single by the hit Wiki Records boy band, 4 Way Street. The song is set to be a pop summer song and features another hit Wiki Records artist, Chesney Ramirez. The song will release May 19, 2015, with a music video releasing later in June. Lyrics Yeah you! Yeah you! I used to wanna be Living like there's only me But now I spend my time Thinking 'bout a way to get you off my mind (Yeah you!) I used to be so tough Never really gave enough And then you caught my eye Giving me the feeling of a lightning strike (Yeah you!) Look at me now, I'm falling I can't even talk, still stuttering This ground of mine keeps shaking Oh oh oh, now! All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah Is somebody to you All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah Is somebody to you Everybody's tryna be a billionaire But every time I look at you I just don't care 'Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah Is somebody to you (Yeah you!) I used to ride around I didn't wanna settle down But now I wake each day Looking for a way that I can see your face (Yeah you!) I've got your photograph But baby I need more than that I need to know your lips Nothing ever mattered to me more than this (Yeah you!) Look at me now, I'm falling I can't even talk, still stuttering This ground of mine keeps shaking Oh oh oh, now! All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah Is somebody to you All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah Is somebody to you Everybody's tryna be a billionaire But every time I look at you I just don't care 'Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah Is somebody to you (Yeah you!) Look at me now, I'm falling I can't even talk, still stuttering All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (Yeah you!) All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah Is somebody to you All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah Is somebody to you (Yeah you!) All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah Is somebody to you All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah Is somebody to you (Yeah you!) Everybody's trying to be a billionaire But every time I look at you I just don't care 'Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah Is somebody to you (Yeah you!) 'Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah Is somebody to you (Yeah you!) Yeah you! Trivia * This is 4 Way Street's second collaboration, the first being Oh Cecelia (Breaking My Heart) with Lucas Jenkins. Category:4 Way Street discography Category:Jessie1010's projects Category:Singles Category:Collaborations